Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motorized single lens reflex cameras.
In conventional single lens reflex cameras, the quick return of the mirror and diaphragm and the release of the winding lock are carried out in association with the termination of a closing operation of the trailing blade. However, in winding, the shutter drive spring must be charged with energy necessary for urging the shutter as well as with energy necessary for the release. Therefore, it is necessary that the shutter drive spring have a strong biasing force.